Insatiable
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Yunjae Fanfiction/"Cintaku padamu tak terpuaskan."/BoysLove/OneShoot/Hurt and Romance/song fic/DLDR!


**Insatiable**

.

.

**Oleh** : **Kim ****A****nna ****S****hinotsuke**

**YunJae Fanfiction**

.

.

**Typo**- **Mature**- **Boys****L****ove**-**Romance**- **and ****D****on't ****L****ike ****D****on't ****R****ead!**

.

.

**Insatiable**

**Darren Hayes**

.

.

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_**Ketika cahaya rembulan merayap di sepanjang malam**_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_**Menghalau musim panas**_

_Footsteps outside, somewhere below_

_**(Terdengar ) langkah kaki di luar, di suatu tempat di bawah sana**_

_The word revolvers, __I__'ve let it go_

_**Dunia berputar**__**,**__** kubiarkan**_

_._

_._

Jutaan bintang bertaburan menggantung di langit malam, berkilau menemani cahaya bulan sabit yang sedikit tertutup kabut malam. Ini musim panas, keadaan yang menciptakan dingin di malam hari. Jung Yunho laki-laki tampan berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu masih betah berdiam diri ditempat semula. Menyandarkan punggung kokohnya di dinding tembok bata yang tersusun rapi, sementara sepasang mata tajamnya serupa milik musang itu terus fokus menatap ke depan, dimana ia menemukan objek yang sangat sulit untuk diabaikan.

Kali ini untuk kesekian kalinya, Yunho terjerat dalam pesona sosok menawan yang sedangtenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tertawa malu-malu sambil membungkam mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, bahkan sesekali bulatan mutiara kelam itu mengerling meggoda, memandang bergantian tiga laki-laki lain yang mengelilinginya. Sosok itu bagaikan malaikat tak bersayap yang tersesat di bumi dengan sweater putih bulu yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya.

Laju kendaraan yang berseliweran hilir mudik, tak menjadi dinding pembatas bagi Yunho untuk menikmati pemandangan indah yang berada di sebrang jalan. Lampu taman yang bersinar temaram, memperelok rupanya.

'Tidakkah kau melihatku? Apa yang kau tertawakan Kim Jaejoong? Lelucon apa yang mereka buat untukmu?.' Yunho membatin, iris musangnya menyiratkan tatapan tidak suka.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, tersenyum tipis. Membiarkan dunia berputar sementara hati akal dan pikirannya terhenti pada sosok indah yang sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya saat ini. Bahkan saat iris musang Yunho tertutup pun Jaejoong masih hadir di depan mata, memenuhi benaknya. 'Seharusnya kau berada dalam pelukkanku..'

.

.

.

_We build our Church above the street_

_**Kita membangun gereja kita di atas jalanan**_

_We practiced love between these sheets_

_**Kita menjalani cinta di antara halaman ini**_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_**Aromamu yang manis bak gula-gula**_

_It bathes my skin, I'm stained of you_

_**Mengguyur kulitku, aku tenggelam dalam dirimu**_

.

.

"Yun..."

Yunho tersenyum tipis, melihat laki-laki berparas menawan yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Kaos putih lengan panjang yang membalut tubuh semampainya, membuat Jaejoong beribu kali lebih mempesona dimata Yunho, dan lihatlah jepit warna ungu yang mengikat poninya membuat helaian hitam legam itu tersingkap hingga keningnya tersapu bersih. Laki-laki bermarga Jung itu terhenyak saat tangan putih pucat itu melambai-lambai di depan matanya.

"Yunho-_ssi_..."

Yunho nyaris melupakan cara bagaimana bernafas saat menghirup aroma manis bak gula-gula yang menguar dari dalam tubuh sosok menawan yang masih betah berdiri lugu di depannya, wajah menawan yang tersorot temaram bulan. Jantung Yunho selalu berdebar saat melihat bibir serupa buah cherry matang itu mencebik. Baiklah, Jaejoong kesal karena sapaannya tak mendapat respon dari Yunho.

"Iss.. ayo ke rumahku."

Perbedaan warna kulit yang kontras, Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana lengannya digenggam oleh tangan putih sehalus pualam milik Jaejoong, laki-laki berusia lima tahun dibawahnya itu menyeretnya dan Yunho sangat tahu akan kemana mereka.

Melangkah, menapaki rumput kecoklatan, membiarkan ranting dan daun kering mengerik berisik karena terinjak kaki mereka. Berjalan beriringan dengan orang yang dicintai mampu menggantikan segalanya. Yunho merasakan hatinya damai, sedamai saat ia berada di Gereja. Terlalu berlebihan sampai mengatakan jika suara merdu Jaejoong melebihi merdunya suara kelompok paduan suara di Gereja, tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya. Bagi Yunho, Jaejoong adalah segalanya.

Hingga saat langkah kaki keduanya terhenti di depan pintu rumah kokoh berukiran rumit. Mansion mewah bercat dominan putih, ada banyak jenis bunga yang berjajar di tepi teras serupa taman yang terawat dengan baik, aneka bunga lengkap dengan pucuk bunga yang berkembang cantik menguarkan aroma semerbak wangi.

"Masuklah!" Suara lembut terucap dari bibir cherry Jaejoong, mata indahnya mengerjab menatap sosok tampan yang digandengnya.

Yunho mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang Jaejoong yang mulai menapaki tangga, "Kau memaksa?" Yunho berucap seolah tanpa minat, dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong kesal, "Ugh, tentu saja." Lagi-lagi bibir ranum Jaejoong mengerucut sebal.

.

.

_And all __I __have to do is hold you_

_**Dan yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mendekapmu**_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_**Jantungku berdebar keras**_

_And __I__ am barely touching you_

_**Dan aku hampir tak pernah menyentuhmu**_

.

.

Malam inipun sama, menghabiskan malam panjang dengannya, berada di satu ranjang dengannya. Memeluknya erat seolah tanpa peduli akan hari esok yang akan kembali pada keadaan semula. Sejujurnya seperti ini yang Yunho inginkan, membawa tubuh Jaejoong kedalam rengkuhannya. Jantung yang berdebar keras menjadi melodi indah tak terbanding sekaligus memercikkan gairah. Laki-laki manis dalam pelukkannya ini, kenapa selalu bisa menghilangkan akal sehatnya.

Kenapa hanya saat malam-malam seperti ini kehangatan indah dan juga memabukkan tercipta, sungguh Yunho yakin tidak hanya dirinya yang menginginkan seperti ini, Jaejoongpun sama.

"Aku hampir tak pernah menyentuhmu.." Yunho bicara lirih, wajahnya dilesakkan di tengkuk laki-laki manis yang berada dalam pelukannya, membuat punggung sempit Jaejoong menyapa erat dada bidangnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa menyentuhku.."

.

.

.

_Turn the lights down low_

_**Temaramkan lampu**_

_Take it off, let me show_

_**Padamkan, biar kutunjukkan**_

_My love for you insatiable_

_**Cintaku padamu tak pernah terpuaskan**_

_Turn me on, never stop_

_**Gairahkan aku, jangan pernah berhenti**_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_**Ingin kurasakan tiap tetesan**_

_My love for you insatiable_

_**Cintaku padamu tak pernah terpuaskan**_

.

.

Tidak perlu sinar lampu, cukup dengan cahaya temaram bulan yang menyusup masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin dingin berhembus menyentuh kulit dua insan yang sedang berbagi kehangatan penuh cinta.

Yunho seolah ingin menunjukkan bagaimana dirinya tak terpuaskan.

_Insatiable..._

Tak terpuaskan akan cinta, gairah, sentuhan yang dipercikkan oleh sosok indah yang berada dibawah tubuhnya. Selalu ingin merasakan tiap tetesan peluh yang mengaliri lekuk tubuh sempurna Jaejoong. Bagaimana tubuh tak berbusana itu melengkung dan bergetar, merasakan, menikmati sensasi memabukkan saat Yunho memanjakannya. Mengecupi setiap lekuk pahatan sempurna yang tersaji utuh, hanya miliknya seorang.

Milik Jung Yunho.

Seperti ini yang membuat Yunho mencandu, Jaejoong yang tidak pernah gagal, selalu mampu membangkitkan gairah bercintanya sebagai laki-laki. Saat tangan gemulai Jaejoong memeluknya manja, terkadang menancapkan kuku di punggungnya, saat lagi-lagi Yunho menghentak semakin dalam.

Berulang-ulang dengan irama selaras, desahan erotis yang mengalun parau dari bibir merah yang tanpa jemu dipagutnya. Hentakan yang terhenti sesaat, kedua bola mata beda bentuk itu saling bertatapan, mencoba untuk masuk dan menyelami perasaan hingga palung terdalam.

"Aku mencintamu Jae..." sorot musang berselimut nafsu Yunho yang juga dipenuhi cinta. Cinta yang menggunung untuk sosok indah yang sudah tak berdaya dalam kuasanya.

"Aku juga... aku.. sangat mencintaimu Yun.." suara merdu berselimut gairah milik Jaejoong terdengar lirih, namun tak mendustai kesungguhan hatinya. Bagaimana lagi Jaejoong akan mengutarakan jika dirinya sungguh mencintai Yunho.

Dua insan berjenis kelamin sama itu kembali menyatu dan bergerak selaras, berlomba-lomba memetik kenikmatan yang selalu membawa keduanya melesat jauh seakan menggapai nirwana. Menunggu hingga cairan putih pekat dalam diri keduanya keluar bebas dari pusat kenikmatan.

.

.

.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_**Cahaya bulan bermain-main diatas kulitmu**_

_A kiss that lingers take me in_

_**Ciuman yang masih terasa membawaku masuk**_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_**Aku tertidur dalam dirimu**_

_There are no words, there's only truth_

_**Tak ada kata-kata, hanya ada kebenaran**_

.

.

Bibir serupa hati milik Yunho memagut lembut bibir Jaejoong. Menyesapnya perlahan dengan cinta tanpa berminat mengusik sosok cantik miliknya yang hampir terlelap. Memandang lekat wajah lelah Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu..." bisik Yunho di depan wajah cantik pujaan hatinya, mungkin saja Jaejoong masih mendengar apa yang barusan terucap dari bibirnya. Bahkan mau ribuan kali kata cinta itu terucap, tak mampu melegakan dahaga Yunho. Jung Yunho selalu tak terpuaskan.

Ciuman yang masih terasa, membawa raga Yunho masuk menyelami nirwana gairah. Ingin merasakannya lagi, jika saja laki-laki cantiknya tidak sedang memejamkan matanya. Kebiasaan jemari Yunho yang selalu ingin bermain meski hanya menyentuh kulit wajah Jaejoong. Membiarkan cahaya bulan bermain-main menyinari kulit putih susunya.

"Kenyataan apapun tidak akan mengubah keadaan, kau tetap milikku Jae... tidak ada yang salah, hanya ada kebenaran." Yunho mendaratkan kecupan lembut di kening Jaejoong setelah lebih dulu merapikan helaian poni yang mengacak. Membiarkan secuil cairan serupa kristal bening menetes dari sudut iris musangnya.

"Aku sudah tertidur dalam dirimu dan ini sebuah kebenaran.."

.

.

.

_But nobody knows you like i do_

_**Namun tak ada yang mengenalmu seperti diriku**_

'_Cause the world may not understand_

_**Karna dunia mungkin saja tak mengerti**_

_That I grow stronger in your hands_

_**Bahwa aku bertambah kuat di tanganmu**_

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho merapikan selimut hangat yang membungkus tubuhnya dan Jaejoong. Harusnya Yunho menutup jendela yang terbuka lebar yang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk berhembus dari sana, namun Yunho tidak mau beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Laki-laki tampan itu tidak ingin pergerakkanya memabangunkan laki-laki cantiknya yang sudah terlelap.

Iris musang Yunho menatap datar pigura photo yang menghiasi meja nakas, photo keluarga Kim. Dimana Jaejoong tersenyum manis duduk diapit kedua orang tuanya. Photo yang diambil di ruang keluarga saat Jaejoong berusia 15 tahun, Jaejoong yang terlihat menawan dengan seragam junior high schoolnya.

Dan saat itulah untuk pertama kalinya Yunho melihat Jaejoong. Remaja laki-laki yang memiliki paras cantik bak dewi. Yunho hanya berdiri mematung di anak tangga, tanpa berniat melangkah turun. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar hal seperti itulah yang Yunho rasakan saat pertama kali melihat wajah Jaejoong.

Meski terpesona namun Yunho menangkap sebuah kepura-puraan yang terlukis samar di wajah menawan itu, Yunho mengetahui lewat sorot mata bulat nan jernih milik Jaejoong jika remaja cantik itu tidak benar-benar tersenyum.

Dunia mungkin saja tak mengerti, namun laki-laki bermarga Jung itu sangat mengerti jika ada luka dan perasaan hampa yang tersembunyi di dalam mata indah itu. Dan sejak saat itu Yunho ingin menjadi sandaran Jaejoong. Yunho ingin menjadi seseorang yang berati bagi Kim Jaejoong dan Yunho seakan mendapat semnagat baru dalam hidupnya.

Yunho ingin Jaejoong menjadi kuat dan berada di tangannya.

.

.

.

_Breathe in breathe out, there is no sound_

_**Nafas terengah-engah**__**, t**__**anpa**__** suara**_

_We move together up and down_

_**Kita **__**bergerak keatas dan kebawah**__** bersama**_

_We levitate our bodies soar_

_**Tubuh kita terangkat dan **__**seolah melayang**_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

_**Kaki kita**__** bahkan**__** tak menyentuh lantai**_

.

.

Malam mungkin semakin larut, tadinya Yunho pikir Jaejoongnya akan benar-benar terlelap sampai pagi, namun kenyataanya tidak. Jaejoong terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Entahlah, tapi Yunho merasa jika malam ini laki-laki cantiknya benar-benar bersemangat.

Bukan salah Yunho jika godaan iseng Jaejoong berubah kembali menjadi sentuhan panas yang panjang. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong penuh gairah, pusat kesejatiannya yang berpacu ingin segera di tuntaskan tak kuasa menahan nikmat saat tubuh indah Jaejoong meliuk-liuk diatas tubuhnya, membawa kesejatiannya terbungkus dinding hangat memabukkan.

Tidak ada pembicaraan, hanya hembusan nafas saling memburu dan erangan manja yang terus meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong. Baik Yunho ataupun Jaejoong sama-sama telah tenggelam dalam dimensi gairah tanpa batas. Tubuh yang seolah terangkat dan melayang, tenggelam dalam ilusi membuat kaki seolah tak lagi menapaki bumi.

_Baby, oh yeah..._

.

.

.

_We never sleep, we're always holding hands_

_**Kita tak pernah terlelap, kita selalu bergenggaman tangan**_

_Kissing for hours__,__ talking and making plans_

_**Ber**__**ciuman**__** berjam-jam, berbincang dan menyusun rencana**_

_I feel like a better man, just being in the same room_

_**Aku merasa jadi orang yang lebih baik, padahal masih di ruangan yang sama**_

_We never sleep, there's just so much to do_

_**Kita tak pernah terlelap, terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukan**_

_So much to say can't close my eyes when __I__'m with you_

_**Banyak yang harus dikatakan, tak bisa kupejamkan mata saat aku bersamamu**_

_Insatiable the way I'm loving you,_

_Oh baby, yeah_

_**Cinta padamu tak pernah terpu**__**as**__**kan,**_

_**Oh kasih**__**,**__** yeah**_

.

.

Yunho mengecup jemari Jaejoong yang berada dalam genggamannya, setelah terlalu sering berbagi ciuman manis hingga panas. Bercinta berjam-jam, tak memungkiri mampu menguras habis tenaga. Seharusnya saat ini keduanya terlelap, mengingat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi. Namun pada kenyataannya mata keduanya enggan terpejam, terutama Yunho. Laki-laki tampan itu menerawang jauh, menatap _plafond_kamar sementara lengannya merengkuh tubuh ramping yang semakin memepet tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau menikah?"

"Kapan kita menikah?" Yunho membalik cepat pertanyaan Jaejoong, terlihat jelas tatapan tidak suka dari sepasang iris musangnya.

"Aku memiliki banyak rencana..." suara Jaejoong terdengar jauh, hasel kelamnya ikut-ikutan menerawang jauh, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pikiran entah kemana.

"Ada aku didalam rencanamu?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, memutus kenyamanan yang diperolehnya lewat dada bidang Yunho yang menjadi bantal tidurnya. Menatap lekat mata Yunho yang juga balik menatapnya, menghembuskan nafas panjang "Kau tau itu tidak mungkin."

Tubuh Jaejoong melemas, rasa lemas yang menyakitkan. Jaejoong merubah posisinya, berbaring miring membelakangi Yunho. Keduanya larut dalam kebisuan. Menikmati rasa sakit yang selalu menghantui setiap saat.

Yunho menatap sendu bahu Jaejoong yang mulai bergetar,

Jaejoong menangis dan Yunho tahu itu. Punggung terbalut kulit putih susu sehalus pualam itu semakin bergetar hebat.Sejujurnya banyak sekali yang ingin Yunho katakan saat tengah bersama laki-laki cantiknya. Bahkan Yunho tidak ingin memejamkan mata walau hanya sekejap. Karena Yunho hanya merasa baik saat berada diruangan yang sama, berada ditempat yang sama dengan pujaan hatinya yang tidak bisa di milikinya.

Terlalu sulit untuk berada didalam genggamannya. Seperti angin yang hanya bisa dirasa, membuatmu sejuk tanpa bisa menggenggam.

Jaejoong termangu, membiarkan lengan kekar Yunho memeluk tubuhnya, membiarkan kulitnya dan Yunho yang tak terbalut sehelaibenang pun saling bergesekan aroma citrus tubuh Yunho yang hanya bisa diendusnya saat malam seperti ini, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Tanpa rangkaian kata, karena hati keduanya lebih tahu apa yang tersimpan tanpa perlu terucap. Keduanya sama-sama tahu ada dinding batu yang menjadi penghalang yang tak bisa dihancurkan, membuat mereka tak bisa bersatu.

.

.

.

_Oh baby, when I'm looking in your eyes_

_**Oh kasih**__**,**__** saat kutatap matamu**_

_Insatiable, that I ain't loving you_

_**Tak terpuaskan, bahwa aku tak mencintaimu**_

_Ohh, looking at you insatiable, insatiable_

_**Ohh, memandangmu tak ter**__**pu**__**askan, tak terpuaskan**_

_For you insatiable for you insatiable_

_**Padamu tak terpu**__**as**__**kan, padamu tak terpuaskan**_

_Love for you __ins__atiable_

_**Cintaku padamu tak terpuaskan**_

.

.

Hari yang tidak bisa dikatakan pagi, karena jam yang menempel elegan di dinding sudah menujukkan pukul sebelas. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap berpakaian _but__tler_ itu masih berdiri diam di tepi ranjang dimana terdapat laki-laki manis yang masih terlelap. Dengan langkah pelan sang _but__tl__er _berjalan semakin dekat hingga tangannya mampu menjangkau sosok menawan yang masih terlelap damai.

"Bangun Tuan Muda..."

Mata indah itu mengerjab, mencoba menyesuaikan silau cahaya yang tertangkap retinanya. Menggeliat perlahan hanya sekedar untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku terlebih tubuhnya yang seolah remuk usai percintaan panas semalam.

Bibir merah itu tersenyum hambar mendapat seraut wajah kecil namun tampan, iris musang yang menatapnya tenang.

"Benar ini hari Minggu, tapi Tuan Besar memerintahkan Tuan Muda untuk merapikan diri karena pukul 11.30 nanti keluarga Choi akan berkunjung ke mansion." Sang _butt__ler _menjelaskan dengan sopan dan spontan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin bersikap kurang ajar.

Layaknya seorang pelayan, saat Tuan Muda-nya bangun dengan malas dari posisi tidurnya dengan tubuh tuannya yang tak terbalut sehelai kainpun.

"_That I ain't loving you_." Sepenggal kalimat singkat yang mampu membuat jantung sang_but__tl__er _berdegup sakit. _Butt__ler _pemilik mata setajam musang itu menatap kosong Tuan Muda-nya yang berjalan tertatih menuju pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan dirinya dalam keheningan.

"Selamanya cintaku padamu tak pernah terpuaskan." Sang _buttler_ berucap miris,.

.

.

.

_For you insatiable for you insatiable_

_**Padamu tak terpu**__**as**__**kan, padamu tak terpuaskan**_

_Love for you __ins__atiable_

_**Cintaku padamu tak terpuaskan**_

.

.

Tubuh putih pucat dengan banyak ruam merah itu terduduk diatas lantai keramik yang dingin, membiarkan kucuran air shower menghujani tubuhnya. Dingin air memeluk hingga membuatnya menggigil menyamarkan tetesan kristal bening yang membanjir menuruni lekuk pipi putihnya.

"_Sarangha__e my __butt__ler_.." secuil kata pendek namun bermakna dalam meluncur lirih dari bibir merah bergetarnya, hasel kelam itu terpejam. Kim Jaejoong sang Tuan Muda menangisi cinta yang tak mampu digenggamnya. Cinta yang tak terpuaskan.

.

.

.

**The end**

**Note : **Dengerin lagunya Darren Hayes entah kenapa langsung konek ke YunJae aja^^, ditambah lagu ini jadi backsoundnya video yunjae moment. Hahah terimakasih untuk KJJlover yang udah share video yunjae moment yang 'sesuatu banget' hingga terciptalah ff absurd ini,peace_.._

Semoga reader berkenan. Terimakasih untuk review, follows dan favoritnya untuk ff **Judge**, **Kim Jaejoong (my mannequin)**, **ZOMBIE,ciuss?**_, _** VERACHITA **(ff kolaborasi saya dengan Gia).

Dan untuk ff **PIZZA HOT!** maafkan saya, ada sedikit masalah yang membuat chap akhir pizza hot belum bisa publish. Tapi saya akan tepati janji saya untuk publish chap akhir pizza hot dan juga ff saya yang lainnya.

Luv U All YJS aktif ^-^


End file.
